conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Altverse
Since Altverse is still developing, joining the universe will be lenient for the time being. When the project has materialized, this talk page will be used for applicants expressing interest in joining. [[User:JustinVuong| ]] Disregard everything below this line for the time being. Requests Please use this syntax to make applications easier and more organized so the Altverse community can process your application. Your Nation's Name *Nation: Your Nation's Name *Real World Countries and Land Claimed: *Why you want to join: Explanation here *Have you read everything concerning Altverse?: (Y/N) *Do you agree to comply to all rules and policies?: (Y/N) *Other: Your additional comments here. Excellent Well shoot. It's nice to see some collaborative projects going on here on the wiki. I hope it goes well for you all. Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 04:48, October 11, 2014 (UTC) :Thanks! It's still in its preliminary stage but hopefully it'll be going smoothly in about a month or so. :) [[User:JustinVuong| ]] 04:54, October 11, 2014 (UTC) Papua New Guinea Since both the USC and Nedonesia are both claiming control over Papua New Guinea, I thought it would be interesting to set up a scenario between the two nations in which they are both 'in conflict' over this island. That is to say, the region is continuously under high tensions due to the military presence of both nation's militaries on PNG as well as the existance of several independent groups that are fighting for independence. Now I'm not sure of the entire logistics of the situation, but tell me what you all think because I believe it sounds pretty interesting. Tempered Empire (talk) 15:43, October 11, 2014 (UTC) :I agree that it would be pretty interesting but as of now, Sunkist and Osswix have worked this out on IRC with Papua going to the United Socialist Commonwealth. However, I will propose this idea to them. [[User:JustinVuong| ]] 15:53, October 11, 2014 (UTC) East Asia Is Falloutfan08's East Asia part of the Altverse canon? I see it's marked on the map, but I don't see any mention of it in the sovereign states list nor on the current events list. No its not sorry, I removed it and completely forgot about the map >.< Falloutfan08 ~ Talk ~ \o^o/ 16:00, October 16, 2014 (UTC) Wessex May I ask if Wessex is part of Altverse? It is listed on the current affairs page but not anywhere else. --Cheers The Road to Hell [[User talk:Dog of War|''' is paved with good intentions']] 17:12, November 4, 2014 (UTC) Yes sorry it is. I havent been very clear about that Falloutfan08 ~ Talk ~ \o^o/ 17:53, November 4, 2014 (UTC) Okay then. I'll ad it on the page then. --Cheers The Road to Hell [[User talk:Dog of War|' is paved with good intentions']] 19:54, November 4, 2014 (UTC) Request I don't have any articles yet. However, I do really like this project you have here and if I can, would like to become a part of it. Once I do make the nation I have in my mind, to whom do I make the request to? Is there an certain individual to whom I make the formal request, or do I just post it on this talk page? AlbertWeskerpwnsChrisRedfield (talk) 16:51, November 5, 2014 (UTC) :Posting the idea here would be fine. What nation did you have in mind? --Cheers The Road to Hell [[User talk:Dog of War|' is paved with good intentions']] 17:16, November 5, 2014 (UTC) It would basically be a Nordic Union, encampassing Norway, Sweden, Denmark, Iceland, Finland, Greenland, and maybe a small touch of Canada. (though I can live without it) I have yet to come up with a formal name. Too many options in my head right now. AlbertWeskerpwnsChrisRedfield (talk) 20:06, November 5, 2014 (UTC) :Seems interesting. I'd advise you to make a nation page, and then we can see if it is suitable or not. --Cheers The Road to Hell [[User talk:Dog of War|' is paved with good intentions']] 20:45, November 5, 2014 (UTC) ::I would be happy to assist you in creating a nation page for your union. It sounds very interesting to collaborate with and I am eager to hear your ideas. You've come to the right place! [[User:JustinVuong| ]] 23:41, November 5, 2014 (UTC) :::That would be awesome if you did. I'm no stranger to wikia, (I'm an admin of another wikia, though it's kinda dead right now) but it would be nice to get some tips and help. I'm very open minded at the moment, so any suggestions or changes I might need to make to fit into the Altverse I will gladly take into consideration. --AlbertWeskerpwnsChrisRedfield (talk) 03:53, November 6, 2014 (UTC) ::::That's excellent--this will only speed up the process in allowing you to create an article. The first thing in line to put on your page is this template which will help you fill out the essential information of your nation. After that, write your introduction which should contain the name, government, location, population, a brief explanation regarding its economy, and a summary of its history. From there, you can create sections dedicated to each specific topic--the very same you'd expect on a Wikipedia article. Typically, "Etymology" is the first section followed by history. From there, the ordering is up to the reader. Some go first to "government and politics", others to "geography", or even "demographics". I am fairly confident that you already know some of the things I mention but I wanted to just make sure. And as always, always feel free to take a look at other pages here (particularly Altverse or those on the feature page to get a sense of what is expected. Generally, so long as your nation's history has not deviated so far from the real world's history until up to this point, it'll be fine. [[User:JustinVuong| ]] 13:42, November 6, 2014 (UTC) Joining How can i join Altverse?. :For now, literally just asking is all that it takes. Granted, this will mean you will have to agree with the rules it has now and add a few "meta" pages along the way. As long as your nation's history until modern times would not drastically deviate from the real world's history, you're all set. [[User:JustinVuong| ]] 13:42, November 6, 2014 (UTC) Joining request *Nation: Islamic Kingdom of Persia *Real World Countries and Land Claimed: *Why you want to join: I already have a couple of nations in Altverse, yet I do have a lot of time on my hands and want to include this nation. *Have you read everything concerning Altverse?: Yes. *Do you agree to comply to all rules and policies?: Of course. *Other: It has a different history to Iran; however its current position is the same as it is today as the isolated state of in the Middle East. --Cheers The Road to Hell [[User talk:Dog of War|' is paved with good intentions']] 03:19, November 9, 2014 (UTC) :I'm all in favor for it. No objections. [[User:JustinVuong| ]] 00:28, November 10, 2014 (UTC) As there are no objections I shall add this nation in. If someone does chime in with one I will address it and act accordantly. --Cheers The Road to Hell [[User talk:Dog of War|' is paved with good intentions']] 01:13, November 12, 2014 (UTC) I'm longer feeling Persia, so I'm removing it. Instead I will nominate: *Nation: Socialist Republic of the Congo *Real World Countries and Land Claimed: *Why you want to join: I already have a couple of nations in Altverse, yet I do have a lot of time on my hands and want to include this nation. *Have you read everything concerning Altverse?: Yes. *Do you agree to comply to all rules and policies?: Of course. --Cheers The Road to Hell [[User talk:Dog of War|' is paved with good intentions']] 21:45, November 14, 2014 (UTC) Brazil *Nation: Empire of Brazil *Real World Countries and Land Claimed: and *Why you want to join: I think that Brazil is too important to be out of Altverse. *Have you read everything concerning Altverse?: No exactly. *Do you agree to comply to all rules and policies?: Yes. *Other: The history of Brazil will be similar to the its history in the real world, but without that occurred the proclamation of the republic. Cheers! -- Cunha 21:59, November 9, 2014 (UTC) :I see nothing wrong at this at all and welcome back! :) [[User:JustinVuong| ]] 00:28, November 10, 2014 (UTC) It seems interesting and a worthy addition to the universe. --Cheers The Road to Hell [[User talk:Dog of War|' is paved with good intentions']] 00:35, November 10, 2014 (UTC) As there are no objections I shall add this nation in. If someone does chime in with one hopefully Cunha will address it and act accordantly. --Cheers The Road to Hell [[User talk:Dog of War|' is paved with good intentions']] 01:13, November 12, 2014 (UTC) Scandinavia *Nation: Kingdom of Scandinavia *Real World Countries and Land Claimed: , , , , , and *Why you want to join: I've always been interested in world building and this seems like a good starting point. *Have you read everything concerning Altverse?: Not yet. *Do you agree to comply to all rules and policies?: Yes. *Other: Due to its unified status, it will have a different history to it's real life counterparts. ---- AlbertWeskerpwnsChrisRedfield (talk) 20:05, November 10, 2014 (UTC) Emishi nation Yeah, could somebody help me come up with an Emishi-ish nation? The logic would be that after the Japanese drove them out of their homeland perhaps they settled elsewhere. I'm quite tempted to make this Emishi nation for some strange reason, but have no idea where to put it (other than "somewhere in Asia"), what to call it, and then there's constructing the language for it........ yeah, anybody got any ideas? - Zabuza825 (talk) 23:46, November 11, 2014 (UTC) Maybe they had a former nation in China before it was annexed (like Tibet) maintaining a province in China. Or they have a federal state in Russia, perhaps on the island of Sakhalin? --Cheers The Road to Hell [[User talk:Dog of War|' is paved with good intentions']] 00:18, November 12, 2014 (UTC) Maybe Jilin and Heilongjang (minus Jagedaqi) in Manchuria and Khasansky Distric (Primorsky Krai, Russia) plus that part of Sovetsky Rayon near Khasansky. Problem being that those parts of Russia are currently Danguk and Sakhalin (if I choose to use it) is currently East Asia. - Zabuza825 (talk) 01:29, November 12, 2014 (UTC) The problem is that of the three areas closest to Japan (Russia, Korea and China) all kinda prohibit independent states in their territory. China and Russia in the past where very happy to annexe as much as they could and after the collapse of the USSR I don't see Russia being to keen to give up any former territories. Korea is currently part of East Asia and China at the most will give you a bit of autonomy at the most. Of course, this nation doesn't have to be for Altverse and you can put where evr you want. --Cheers The Road to Hell [[User talk:Dog of War|' is paved with good intentions''']] 02:01, November 12, 2014 (UTC) Actually, I don't really see this as a nation that gains independence from Russia or China, more one that historically was independent (albiet heavily influenced by China). Similar to ancient Korea's relationship to China. - Zabuza825 (talk) 02:21, November 12, 2014 (UTC)